


Morning Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mink!” Aoba muttered as he whirled around. “Why are you home so early? I wanted to make you breakfast and ended up burning the first batch.” A slight point formed at his lips as Mink approached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DMMD secret santa](http://dmmdsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. My gift was for [kousagi-chan](http://kousagi-chan.tumblr.com/).

After Mink had left that morning for town, Aoba woke up and an idea hit him; he wanted to cook for Mink. Once he had woken up more, he shuffled into the kitchen. Everything was going well but every few minutes Aoba had to stop what he was doing. Aoba was wearing one of Mink’s sweaters so he had to stop and roll up the sleeves before going back to cooking.

He knew it wasn’t necessary to wear Mink’s clothes but Aoba liked wearing his shirts because they smelled of cinnamon. When Mink was in town working, this was especially useful. It kept him from missing Mink too much.

“Aoba.”

He blinked and looked at Ren who sat perched on the counter. “Yes, Ren?”

“Your food is burning.”

A shriek escaped Aoba as he tried to save the food he had been cooking. The burner was turned down and he did all he could but at 10:04 in the morning, the food was pronounced inedible.

“I ruined breakfast,” Aoba muttered in frustration. He ran a hand through his bedraggled hair and decided to wash the pan and start on a second batch.

In the process of trying to get the pan from the sink and back onto the stove, Aoba lost his grip and it fell onto the floor. He winced and Ren ducked his head at the loud sound it made. Quickly, Aoba bent down in order to grab the pan. This caused the sweater to ride up and expose some of his bottom.

Naturally, this was when Mink decided to come in, of course but Aoba was so far into his determination that he didn’t even hear the front door open and close.

“Aoba.”

Aoba stood straight up, tugging down the sweater as far as it could go. In his haste to pull down the sweater, the pan fall back onto the floor—though the bang wasn’t as loud this time. 

“Mink!” Aoba muttered as he whirled around. “Why are you home so early? I wanted to make you breakfast and ended up burning the first batch.” A slight point formed at his lips as Mink approached.

The frustration vanished when Mink cupped his cheek and thumbed a finger over one of the lose braids in his hair. “It’s the thought that counts, Aoba.”

“Still, I wanted to make you breakfast.” Aoba was still pouting but it quickly faded (like the frustration) when Mink drew him close and kissed him. He clung to Mink and stood on his tiptoes in order to gain better advantage in the kiss. The action caused Mink’s sweater to ride up again. 

When the cold air hit his bottom, he shuddered and clung to Mink even more. One large hand came down his right cheek, which sent a surge of warmth through Aoba’s body. 

The smell of cinnamon was even stronger now. It made Aoba’s cock twitch but also filled him with a familiar, comfortable feeling. “I wish I could have made you breakfast,” Aoba repeated in-between kisses.

Mink paused and tilted Aoba’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. “Aoba, you’ve made meals for me many times. One burnt breakfast isn’t going to make a difference.”

He blinked slowly as the words rushed over him. Mink was always so careful with his words and actions but Aoba didn’t require it. The apologies had been accepted and the past forgiven. Still, Mink couldn’t quite seem to forgive himself yet.

“I know a way you could make me feel better,” Aoba said with shaky confidence. There was a faint blush on his cheeks but Aoba was getting better at being bolder. He backed up his words by pulling Mink into another kiss, fingers tangling in his long hair.

There was no response from Mink save for the small, barely there smile he gave Aoba. He moved to lift Aoba into his arms (mostly likely to take them towards the bedroom) but before Mink could, Aoba pulled away and wordlessly lifted himself onto the counter.

Aoba’s blush darkened as he lifted the sweater and spread his legs. “We don’t have to go all the way into the bedroom.” The other man regarded him with an impassive look before a hand trailed up Aoba’s leg and in-between his cheeks to run a finger over his hole. “It’s… ah… in the drawer!”

Another smile played on Mink’s lips but Aoba huffed and turned his blushing face to the side. He had purposely put the lube in the drawer just in case but it wasn’t like he planned for this to happen. It was a complete coincidence.

He felt two slickened fingers brushed his hole but they didn’t push inside. Aoba looked up to lock eyes with Mink and huffed. “I’m not going to break, Mink!” he muttered.

The boldness shocked Mink for only a second before he obliged. One finger followed by two. Aoba was still loose from last night so he didn’t need much but Mink seemed to think otherwise. He eventually tugged firmly on Mink’s hair to let him know he was ready.

“Mink!” It didn’t hurt to add a vocal plea either.

The older man pushed in and Aoba wrapped his legs around his waist. It enabled Mink to reach deeper inside him, the action causing him to cry out loudly and cling to Mink. 

Aoba knew he was close when Mink began to stroke his cock. He came with another cry and Mink followed soon after. For a moment, everything was forgotten; the burnt food, lack of breakfast, and Ren.

“Ren!” Aoba choked out, his face the color of a tomato.

“I am in the living room, Aoba.” The allmate called out.

It wasn’t as if Ren hadn’t seen him some embarrassing positions but he was still grateful that Ren hadn’t witnessed that moment between him and—

Hurrcan was staring right at them.

Aoba let out a shriek and buried his face in Mink’s shoulder. The man was chuckling which earned Mink a playful slap.

It wasn’t funny!


End file.
